1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system for calming and soothing a pet, such as a dog or cat. More particularly, this invention relates to the provision of an apparatus simulating the breathing sound of a pet's mother, the simulating apparatus disposed in an apparatus used with the animal, such as inside a stuffed animal toy or pocket of an animal harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that canines and other animals become hyperactive during a long travel or being left unattended in a vehicle. Additionally, puppies may become disoriented and tend to bark after coming to a new home and being alone or separated from its mother. When puppies are separated from their litter, or their birthmother, separation anxiety can become a major problem. The change in environment can put a lot of stress on a young puppy. At bed time, puppies whine when they should be sleeping and keep everyone awake. Sometimes older dogs don't like to be left alone or are afraid of thunder.
Efforts have been expended to develop solutions to help dogs overcome anxiety, restore calm and sleep peacefully.
It is also known that dogs are pack animals and instinctively calm down when they are near another beating heart. A pulsating device to reproduce the beating heart is commercially available such as is sold under the name SnugglePuppie Heart Beat.
In this regard, certain plush stuffed animal toys, particularly adapted for dogs and cats, can include a pulsating device disposed in an interior pouch, which simulates a heartbeat. When the animal engages the stuffed toy, i.e. lies down next to or on the toy and senses the pulsation, the pulsing calms the animal.
In U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/820,435, filed May 7, 2013, for “Animal Harness,” the entire disclosure of which, including the drawings, is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an animal harness which includes a pouch that receives and positions a pulsating heartbeat device in contact with the chest of animal for calming the animal during travel and while resting in a vehicle.
The pulsing heartbeat device described hereinabove is believed to have been a positive development in addressing and keeping an animal calm.
The above information and publication is identified herein in recognition of a duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 CFR 1.56, and specifically incorporated herein by reference as regards to the conventional approaches and constructions taught therein.
Yet, there is an ongoing need to provide additional arrangements for calming and soothing canines and other animals, especially a young pet separated from its birthmother and brought to the pet owner's home. The loneliness of such separation can present problems.
Today we know that a rhythmic sound has the power to alter human brain wave patterns, driving the mind into a relaxed or even into a deep meditative state.
Sound therapy can help alleviate anxiety by re-training the brain to relax, cooling down a “fight-or-flight response” and nurturing a “relaxation response.” Through sound therapy, a general anxiety level can be lowered and a “relaxation response” empowered.
Thus, a solution to the animal anxiety problem problem for calming or otherwise soothing an animal using sound therapy is embodied in the invention herein.